Trading Places
by I'm Reader-anon
Summary: Lucy's always been known to have a string of bad luck. Kevin's been known to do dangerous stuff without a single scratch. What happens when Lucy accepts a gift that'll change all that. Takes place in Agent BM's universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Note here. The story occurs in Agent BM's universe and that I got permission to do this.**

 **All my stories that includes the OC of another are for entertainment purposes as well as a form of thanks.**

* * *

Lucy and Kevin, the children of President Vanellope Von Schweetz and Rancis Fluggerbutter, had always been very close to each other. Sure, many would argue this because they are twins. But the two are more than they appear.

What many don't know (besides their parents, of course) is that there are times when they disagree with each other. They even fight from time to time, mostly because of something that Kevin has done Lucy. Though there are plenty of times that Lucy had done something to her dear brother as well.  
But enough of the intro, let's get on with what the two were currently doing right now.

* * *

Lucy and Kevin were in the Castle's media room, or rather, inside a game in the media room. Sonic Boom to be precise,

 **Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric... (Amy Rose's House)...**

Lucy was sitting in a sofa in Amy's house while Kevin was out with Sonic and Tails.

"Here you go Lucy, 24 rings. Thanks for helping me find my Piko Hammer.", Amy said as she handed Lucy a small bag full of rings.

Lucy gladly took the rings and smiled. "No problem! But I still have no clue why Eggman had his goons steal your hammer in the first place."

Amy just shrugged. "Who knows? That guy is nuttier than a Snickers bar."

"Nice reference.", Lucy said. "Well, me and Kevin have to go. We have school tomorrow." She picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder before reaching for her watch and dialing up Kevin's number. The watch rang for a few seconds before her twin answered.

" _Hey, Kevin here_."

"Kev, Amy and I are finished talking. We gotta get home quick. I still have some homework to do.", Lucy said.

" _Okay, meet me at the Bygone Island hub. I'm on my way._ "

"Gotcha. Bye." Lucy hung up and headed for the door, but not before turning to her friend. "Thanks again, Amy. I hope you visit us in our world sometime."

"You know I will, sister. I'll try to get Sonic to come too. How does next week sound?", the pink hedgehog asked.

"Sounds great! See ya then." And with that, Lucy was on her way to the Bygone Island hub.

 **Bygone Island Marketplace...**

As she was on her way to the hub, she passed by some stalls and some of the locals selling different foods, treats, and other trinkets. She happened upon a green chihuahua lady dressed in gypsy garb.

"Hello, my dear.", the gypsy greeted.

"Uh...hi.", Lucy said warily.

The gypsy looked at her, her somehow crooked eyes staring directly at Lucy's own. This made the princess very uncomfortable, but she didn't dare try to move.

After a moment, the gypsy smiled. "May I see your hand, miss?"

"Um...sure?" Lucy let the gypsy take a look at her hand.

The gypsy read her palm and gasped. "Let's see...a troubled past, a brother that gets you into trouble, several scars and injuries from said troubled times, immense powers with the Force...Oh my goodness! Princess Lucy!"

"Yes?"

"What an honor." The gypsy did a little curtsy.

"No, no. There's no need to do that.", Lucy said.

The gypsy complied. "I'm sorry your grace."

"Please, just call me Lucy."

"Oh, okay...Lucy. So, what brings you to our island?", the gypsy asked.

"Nothing much. Just visiting my friend Amy before I head back home.", Lucy said.

"I see. Please, is there anything this gypsy can do for you?"

"That's okay, I'm good. Actually, I have to get going. My brother must be waiting for me at-", Lucy was about to run off when the gypsy grabbed her hand.

"What about your luck? You seem to have a constant stream of bad luck while your brother gets away scot free. Wouldn't you like to change it so you have his luck instead?", the gypsy inquired.

Lucy gave it some thought and nodded. "I guess so. But I don't thi-"

"Perfect! Please, come inside. I'll do what I can to fix your luck." The gypsy began to pull her into an old caravan with a banner on the side with the name "Madame Shelly" written on it. ' _Shelly?'_ , Lucy thought to herself as she read the banner.

Inside, it was full of old and dusty knickknacks.

She then sat at a table with a crystal ball in the center. "Please take a seat, Lucy." Lucy did as she was told. "Now, what were we talking about?" Shelly scratched her head before recalling her earlier conversation with the princess. "Oh yes! You're bad luck."

"Uh huh... I want to get rid of my luck. Even if it's just for a week, I'll gladly take it.", Lucy said.

Shelly smirked. "A week it is. Now, do you have a coin?"

Lucy fished out a coin from her purse and handed it over to her. Shelly put it in a slot on the side of the crystal ball's base and began to cast a spell.

 _"Mga mahiwagang engkanto, pakinggan niyo ako,_

 _tulungan niyo ang hiling ng batang ito,...",_ Shelly began to make gestures around the crystal ball.

 _"...na mawala ang kanyang kamalasan,_

 _at masigurado ang kanyang kasayahan..."_

Shelly stood up and raised her hands. A sudden gust entered the caravan and blew the dust and small pieces of debris around the room. Lucy covered her eyes to keep the dust from irritating her vision.

 _"Makuha niya ngayon ang suwerte ng kanyang kapatid,_

 _sa isang linggo, ang dalawang ito ay magpapalit!"_

At that last verse, a bright, white flash erupted from the crystal ball. Both the gypsy and the princess covered their eyes from the flash. After a few seconds, it dissipated and the two were able to chat once more.

"That was quite a light show. So...what happens now?", Lucy asked.

Shelley dusted herself off and got up. "Well, the spell has been cast. Tomorrow, you'll wake up and feel everything changing for you. You're gonna have good luck all week until the week is done."

"Really? Thank you!" Lucy looked at her watch and saw that half an hour had already passed. "Crepe! Kevin's been waiting for me at the hub. I have to get going." She picked up her purse and waved goodbye to the gypsy. "Thanks again!"

"W-Wait! I have something else for you." Lucy stopped as Shelly went over to an oven she had and pulled out a freshly baked pie. "Here, please take it." Shelly offered the pastry to the blonde.

"N-No, no. I can't take that from you.", Lucy replied.

"Please, I insist.", Shelly said.

Seeing how the gypsy really wanted her to have it, she carefully took the treat, being careful not to let go as it had no cover. "Thank you ma'am. Well, I'll be seeing you. Good bye!" The young fourteen year old princess waved as she exited the caravan.

"Good bye and good luck!", Shelly waved back. "You're gonna need it.", she whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kevin had been waiting for his sister at the Bygone Island hub for the past half hour.

"Where is she?", Kevin groaned. "I have important stuff to do with Ella tomorrow. Doesn't anyone care about being on time anymore?", he said, frustrated at his sister's lack of concern for his schedule. He kicked the dirt in frustration.

"Geez, Kev. If you wanted to get home so bad, you could have gone ahead." Kevin heard his sister's voice say. He turned around and saw Lucy with a pie in her hand.

"What took you so long? And what's with the pie?", Kevin asked.

Lucy showed him the pie. "Oh this? A gypsy gave it to me on my way over. She even told me my luck would change."

Kevin eyed the pie with suspicion. "Really? You just took a pie from a random gypsy? Don't you think it's a bit strange to do such a thing?", he said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, a bit, actually. But she was really nice." She went over to the middle of the hub and stood on her spot. "Come on! I'm hungry, tired, and I wanna go home."

Kevin nodded and did the same. In a flash, the two were transported to the Castle's media room.

"Hey, what time is it?", Kevin asked.

Lucy checked her watch. "About 5 pm." She grabbed the pie and rushed to the kitchen.

"Where are you going, sis?"

"Putting the pie in the fridge. We can eat it later after dinner.", Lucy replied from the kitchen.

"Alright. Well, I gotta make a call. See you at dinner, okay?", Kevin said.

"Okay."

And with that, Kevin glitched to his room as Lucy shut the fridge door. As she did, she noticed a note stuck to the side of it.

 _'Hey kids. Sorry but we had a game leader's meeting to go to and we won't be back until 11. Frozen dinner's in the fridge. Get your homeworks done and be in bed by 9. Don't wait up. Love ya! ~Mom & Dad'_

Lucy sighed. "Oh well. I guess more pie for us."

She then went to her room to finish her algebra homework.

 **An hour and a half later...**

The two were done with their work and had just finished dinner.

"That was good for mom's cooking. Too bad they aren't here.", Lucy said, full from the meal they had just eaten.

"Yeah, it sucks. But at least we still have dessert."

Lucy smiled. "Got that right." She grabbed the pie from the fridge while also using the Force to levitate some plates and utensils to the table.

The two dug in and finished in 10 minutes flat. Once they were done, they called in Sour Bill to deal with the mess.

"Can you clean this up for us, Bill? Thanks.", Lucy said as she and Kevin walked by. "Wanna watch tv?"

"Sure. Do you think Star Wars Rebels is on?", Kevin said.

"I really hate those two.", Sour Bill groaned in annoyance as he picked up the dirty plates and began to clean up.

As they watched their show, they suddenly began feeling tired.

"(Yawn...) Wow, I must be more exhausted than I thought. I think I'm gonna turn in early tonight.", Lucy said.

Kevin nodded and yawned as well. "(Yawn...) Yeah, me too." He shut off the tv and they made their way to their rooms.

The two climbed up the steps and were standing in front of their rooms.

"Well, good night Kev.", Lucy said.

"'Night sis.", Kevin replied.

Both twins entered their own rooms, feeling way too tired than they should have. They took off their jackets and kicked off their boots, leaving them in their shirts and pants. They headed to their beds and collapsed from exhaustion, not even bothering to get changed. The two fell asleep instantly as their heads hit the pillows.

As they slept, they could feel something wasn't right. They began to feel some kind of pain.

" _(Augh...)_ My stomach.", Kevin moaned in his sleep.

"Tummy hurts...shouldn't have eaten so much...", Lucy moaned in her sleep.

This continued for a while before both went quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Agent BM for finishing this chapter in a few hours. You are amazing, man! It literally took me two weeks to write the first version, and you went and finished it in a snap. (Don't quite know if Americans still use that saying but still)**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Salamat!**

* * *

The next morning, Lucy's alarm went off, prompting her to wake up and get ready for school. She rolled over to shut off the clock. But when she did, it felt rather odd. Rather than the smooth texture of her Pinkie Pie alarm clock, she felt a rough and sharp object.

She opened her eyes, still feeling a bit exhausted from last night. She tried her best to stand but felt strange. The young teen, however, thought nothing of it. She finally stood up and picked up the alarm clock. Upon closer inspection, the clock was a Darth Vader clock as opposed to her My Little Pony one.

She frowned.

"Kevin!", she screamed. "You'd better not be ruining my Pinkie Pie clock again!" She threw the clock at the wall, shattering it to pieces.

The sudden impact of the clock hitting the wall caused a shelf from Kevin's adjacent room to fall, both from the shock and the combined weight of toys stacked on it. The noise startled Kevin awake.

"What the?!", Kevin yelped as the sudden noise jolted him awake, causing him to fall out of the bed and onto the floor with a thud. "Augh... What just happened?" He stood up and was barely able to see the digital display of the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Crepe! It's morning! I gotta get ready for school."

Lucy and Kevin rushed into their own bathrooms at the same time. They turned on the water and took off their clothes. However, something felt weird to the twins.

As Lucy took off her shirt, she had a small feeling that something wasn't right. She ignored it and removed her pants before stepping into the shower.

As she bathed herself, more and more things seemed out of place. For one, her hair was shorter. She continued until she reached her upper body. She felt something was missing. She reached lower until something that wasn't there before seemed to be 'added'. She accidentally touched it and immediately freaked out. She ran out of the bath and to her mirror. To say that she was shocked was and understatement.

"AAAHHH!"

At the same time, Kevin had experienced the same issue. For him, he noticed something was wrong after taking off his shirt and finding something else strapped to his chest. Due to not quite having an idea to what it was, and still feeling quite tired, he simply removed it like it was a tank top. He removed his pants not realizing another fabric coming off along with his pants, and stepped into the bath. This time, as he bathed himself, he also noticed some things changing. His hair was longer and differently colored, his chest was a bit...'puffy', and his lower half seemed to be missing something important.

"AAAHHHH! Where's mini me?" He screamed as he ran out of the bath and into the bedroom.

Lucy did the same thing. Both twins, still wet from the bath, opened the doors and ran out of their rooms. The two slammed into each other and fell to the floor. They quickly sat up and rubbed their sore heads.

Once both were able to see clearly enough, they saw the nude forms of their own bodies.

"Kevin?", Lucy asked as she saw her body but heard her voice.

"Augh...Lucy?" Kevin did the same.

Fortunately, they were still covered in bubbles from the bath to protect their modesty, at least a little.

A few seconds passed before they realized what they were looking at.

"AAAHHHH! That's my body!", both yelled simultaneously. They looked down at themselves then back at each other. "Cover yourself up!"

They covered up their privates, albeit awkwardly. Of course, it was awkward for someone in their position. But this was worse considering that you're in your own sibling's body that was a different gender than your own.

As soon as Kevin covered Lucy's body up as best as he could, Lucy shrieked. "EEEKK! Kevin, you perv! Don't touch that!"

Kevin didn't seem bothered. "What? It's not like anyone's gonna notice. Did you think you were fooling anyone with the training bras you were wearing?", he commented on his sister's chest size. "And would you please close those legs?"

"Why? Like you said, it's not like it's noticeable.", Lucy retorted. While she did tease her twin about it, the feeling of a boy's... 'little man' ... was incredibly weird and embarrassing.

"It is not! Now cover up and follow me.", Kevin yelled. The two went into Kevin's room.

Kevin went into the bathroom and put on his robe. He took out another robe and offered it to his sister. "Here, use this to cover up."

"Thanks.", Lucy said as she took the robe covered herself. "So, what do you think happened to us?"

Kevin took out some of his clothes from a drawer and set them on the bed. "I have absolutely no clue. Do you?"

Lucy shook her head. "Nope." She thought back to the events before she and Kevin switched bodies. "All I remember is that we went to Sonic Boom, went home, ate dinner, then went to bed. Oh, and I had stomach pains when I was sleeping."

Kevin was about to reach for his clothes when he looked at Lucy. "You too? The same thing happened to me."

"You don't think it's related, do you?" asked Lucy.

"Gee i don't know.", he pretended to think about it before turning to jer, enraged. "Yes i think it's related! It must've been that stupid pie you brought home last night. I knew it was a bad idea for you to take something from some random woman you just met" said Kevin angrily.

"I didn't know this would happen. She just said she would remove my bad luck for a week.", said Lucy.

"By putting your brain in my body?", asked Kevin.

Lucy glitched to her room and came back with an award she won years ago, which read 'Arcade world record, youngest character to break every bone in their body'.

"I was looking forward to losing my bad luck. i own this. Do i look like i enjoy owning this? It's a memory of all my most hated moments living with you. Only good thing to come out of you involving my luck was charming my necklace that you're now wearing to make me bulletproof", said Lucy

Kevin looked at his neck and noticed he was wearing Lucy's necklace.

"How did i not notice that?", asked Kevin.

"Look, it's just a week. What's the worst that could happen? Worst case scenario is we go back to sonic boom and go find that gypsy and make her switch us back", said Lucy

"Ok", said Kevin.

"Finish getting dressed kids, breakfast is in 10 minutes", said a butler outside the doors of their rooms.

Kevin reached for his clothes but Lucy stopped him. She went to her room and got some of her clothes and underwear for him to wear.

"You're in my body, gotta wear my clothes" said Lucy

Kevin had no trouble putting on the underwear, but had problems when it came to the bra. "Uh, Lucy? How do you put this thing on?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and put it on her brother for him. As she was doing that, Sour Bill happened to come by and stopped at the door. 'What are those two doing?', he thought.

"Ow! Is it supposed to be this tight?", Kevin said. "It's hard to breathe."

"Quit being a wimp! It's not _that_ tight. Just think of it like a tank top that Dwayne Johnson wear." Lucy said as she fastened the garment.

Sour Bill smirked and took out his phone before snapping a picture and sending it to everyone he knew. "This'll be good payback for every time they dissed me.", he said before walking away as if nothing happened.

After that, Lucy held up a My Little Pony shirt for Kevin.

Kevin scowled at the pink my little pony shirt his sister had given him. Why did he ever have to get her into that? That video game was so not worth playing after getting her into the show. He should've just played with her like she wanted then, but too late for that now.

Lucy had no problem getting into Kevin's clothes, but Kevin felt a little embarrassed putting on Lucy's. He felt relieved after finally putting on her hoodie to cover that stupid shirt, but Lucy handed him a gold ring bracelet and heart bracelet and a pair of cherry earrings to put on.

"It's part of my appearance. Put them on, right arm, gold ring goes in first", said Lucy.

"This is so wrong, this is so very very wrong.", said Kevin as he put the bracelets on his right arm and tucked them underneath the jacket's sleeve.

Kevin looked at Lucy's cherry earrings, thinking how was he supposed to put them on?

"How do I put these things on?", asked Kevin.

"There are holes in my ears that you put them through", said Lucy.

"I don't feel any holes.", said Kevin as he felt his sisters ears on his body.

"Oh just let me put them on.", said Lucy.

She moved the hair around her brothers ears and put the earrings on for him.

"There, now you look like me.", said Lucy.

"i can't believe you begged to put holes in your ears, it sounds painful.", said Kevin

"I didn't feel any pain, of course i was unconscious at the time. And you don't feel any pain do you?", asked lucy

"Well no-"

"Then stop whining about my ears", said Lucy. ,Now lets eat, we still gotta drive ourselves to school."

"Whatever you do, don't mention this to mom and dad." said Kevin.

"Why not?", asked Lucy.

"You really want to know how they'd react to know we're in the others body? After school we go look for that stupid gypsy and have her turn us back. Hopefully we can last that long", said Kevin.

The twins walked to the dining room to join their parents for breakfast.

"Morning kids, have a good night last night?", asked Vanellope.

"Sure did", said Lucy.

"We heard you went to bed early last night, that's not like you two.", said Rancis.

"We weren't feeling well and thought some sleep would help. It did, we're all better now", said Kevin.

"You weren't feeling well? Did you eat too much candy again Lucy?", asked Vanellope.

"No she didn't, but we bought this pie from some vendor in sonic boom and we might've eaten it too fast or ate too much, or maybe it was old, we don't know. We're idiots sometimes we know but we're fine now, you don't need to worry about us", said Kevin.

"Well, ok. But if you feel sick we have medicine just remember." said Rancis.

"We know, dad." Kevin replied.

The two were silent as they ate their breakfasts, not saying much to anyone. When they finished they, they grabbed their backpacks, hugged their parents goodbye before they had to leave to go racing, and went to their karts, though they climbed in each others karts by accident.

"We gotta get used to that", said Kevin as he climbed into Lucy's kart.

"Well, time for another boring day at school", said Lucy as she slouched back in the seat of Kevin's kart.

"It's almost the weekend, hang in there" said Kevin.

The two sped off to school.


	3. Chapter 3

As Lucy and Kevin drove to school, they began to wonder what would happen since they were in each other's bodies.

They arrived at the school and parked their karts, hopped out, grabbed their bags and proceeded to their classrooms. However, they went in the wrong direction. Luckily, Lucy was the first to notice.

"Kevin, wait!", she said. Kevin stopped just in time before he turned around the corner.

"What?"

"We need to be more careful about where we're going or else everyone's gonna see that something's up." She grabbed a notebook from her backpack and handed it to Kevin. "My schedule is on the first page. Follow it precisely and get to my classes on time. And take as many notes as you can so I can catch up on the lesson. Got it?"

"W-Wait, why do I have to take down notes? I thought you could easily pass your classes.", Kevin asked.

"Because I take notes, duh! Now get to class before the bell rings. I'm gonna get to yours and we'll meet up during lunch.", Lucy said.

"Do you even know my schedule?", Kevin said.

"Yeah, I do. Now go before Miss Crumble takes role call." And with that, Lucy ran down the hall to Kevin's first class of the day. Kevin sighed and did the same, going to Lucy's class. They both arrived just in time for their respective teachers to enter the class and take roll call.

The classes for both twins went on as normal for that part of the day, though there were some things that each twin did that weren't quite right. As Lucy, in Kevin's body, was actually paying attention to the lessons, taking notes, and answering the teacher's questions correctly, Kevin did the exact opposite. He was obviously getting bored from the history lesson in second period, didn't take down notes, and couldn't answer a single question when he was called. Even Ella, who was in Lucy's normal class, noticed this and wanted to ask her friend what was wrong.

A couple of hours later, lunch time came. The two met up at their usual table in the cafeteria with their food trays.

"So, how'd the lessons go?", Lucy asked. "Did you take down the notes like I asked?"

"Pretty boring, sis. Professor Stix went yammering on and on about history so much that I fell asleep.", Kevin shrugged as he took a bite out of a sloppy joe.

"Kevin!", Lucy yelled before she quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh! Quiet down or else everyone will find out.", Kevin said.

Lucy nodded and just gave him a death glare. "I can't believe you!", she said, a little bit quieter. "I told you to take down notes for me, didn't I? Don't you know how much I take my grades seriously?"

Kevin yawned. "Yeah, whatever. Just ask your other friends for their notes. No big deal."

Meanwhile, as the two were talking, Ella saw the twins at there usual table arguing about something. 'What are those two fighting about now?', she thought to herself before making the decision to go over and ask them.

"Hey guys!", Ella greeted, startling the two.

"H-Hey Ella.", Kevin said.

"Yeah, hey.", Lucy said.

Ella noticed that the two were acting odd. "Uhh... Are you two alright?

"Of course, wh-what makes you say that?", asked Kevin.

Ella have him a look that said that she knew something was wrong. "Well for one, you're stuttering like Lucy, and you weren't acting like yourself in class. You looked all bored and uninterested, that's not like you.", she then turned toward Kevin, who was Lucy. "And Kevin, you were the exact opposite, like you were finally becoming a model student. The two of you were both acting like each other."

Both were unsure of what to say. Their best friend had somehow managed to notice these minor details about them, and this made them nervous. Kevin fell into the habit of biting Lucy's necklace. Lucy didn't like seeing Kevin do that after eating but couldn't say anything.

"And Lucy, I noticed that you're drinking root beer with your lunch. Since when have you ever liked root beer? You told me you hate that stuff."

Kevin bit harder on the necklace. Because of this, Lucy hit him on the side, though not too hard. It was still technically her body after all.

"Stop that! You're gonna break it.", said Lucy quietly.

"Also, you didn't answer my texts last night, Kevin. And you didn't answer why when I asked you earlier in class either.", Ella said. She began to look hurt. "A-Are you l-losing interest in me?"

"Well, I-uh... Y-You see... how do I put this?" Lucy stuttered. Trying to put her thoughts into words while being Kevin was very difficult.

She started scratching the side of her head, something Kevin did when he was nervous.

"Come on guys. I'm your best friend, aren't I?" Ella asked.

"No, my best friend is a pink hedgehog. You know that.", Lucy said without thinking. Kevin and Ella gasped.

She froze after saying that, forgetting for a second she was in her brothers body. Kevin slapped his face.

"Lucy!", said Kevin.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to." said Lucy.

Both then realized their mistakes and covered their mouths. Ella was really confused

"Please guys, I just want the truth. Tell me what's going on, why are you acting so strange? And don't lie to me. I know you both well enough to know when you're lying.", Ella said, starting to feel some anger as her best friends kept whatever this secret was from her. But they remained silent, still unwilling to divulge any information to her. After a while, and still without an answer, she had finally had it. She raised her hand and balled it into a fist before slamming it down on the table. "Fine! You know what? If neither of you are gonna tell me anything, then we're through Kevin! And forget about being my friend anymore, Lucy!"

Both twins' eyes widened. Ella was actually going so far as to basically leave them over this secret of theirs was beyond anything they thought she would do, especially after all of the years they've spent together. They glanced at each other, waiting for one of them to say something. When they didn't, Ella was about to pick up her tray and walk away. That was until Kevin broke the silence.

"Okay, okay!", Kevin took a deep breath, "MeandLucyswitchedbodiesafyereatingacursedpielastnightandit'sallLucy'sfault.", he quickly and quietly told Ella in Lucy's body.

Ella froze when Kevin replied in Lucy's voice.

"I thought you didn't want us telling that secret!", Lucy whispered angrily in Kevin's body.

"I-I can't lose her, sis.", said Kevin. "I love her." he said quietly, not wanting anyone nearby to hear him say that in his sister's body. He held his head low as he began to feel a bit ashamed.

"Um...Can you run that by me again?", Ella said as she tried to understand what she had just been told.

Lucy sighed. Even though she really wanted to keep what happened between just the two of them, she didn't really have much of a choice now that the secret was out. " _Sigh..._ Might as well since blabbermouth over here already told you.", she said, pointing to Kevin in her body. "Basically, I got a pie from the Sonic Boom game and Kevin and I ate it last night. When we woke up, BOOM! We were in each other's bodies."

After a second, Ella finally began to understand this revelation. 'Of all of the idiotic things that these two have done since we met, this has got to be in the top five!', she thought. She put her hands on her head and started massaging her temples, as if she was experiencing a terrible headache. "Whh... Why... WHY? Why did you do this? I mean, just look at what you've done!", she pointed to the two of them. "Just... (Sigh...)", she gave them a look of worry and annoyance. "... Just tell me, will this wear off? Will you both be able to get your bodies back to normal?"

Lucy looked unsure. "We don't know. Maybe in a week?", she said sadly. "We were actually planning to go back to the Sonic Boom game after school and try to find the gypsy that sold me the pie. Maybe we can find out if she can fix us."

Ella began to look calm again after hearing that there was a possibility of her friends returning to their original bodies. "Good. Once school is done, I'll come with you too so I can give this gypsy a piece of my mind... and my fist."

The bell rang, signifying the end of the lunch period. The three friends looked down at their lunches which barely got eaten.

"Well, looks like we have to get to class.", Ella said.

"Oh... and we barely even got to eat. It's just like the other day when Jimmy took my lunch money!", Lucy complained.

"Sorry sis, but there's nothing we can do about it." He and Ella began to pick up their trays and water bottles. Lucy did the same, though she stared longingly at her untouched lasagna for a while.

"Yo Lucy, are you coming or what?". Ella asked. She and Kevin had already disposed of their trays and had their bags already slung on their shoulders. Lucy nodded and threw away her lunch before she too grabbed her backpack and exited the cafeteria.

'So much for getting a good lunch. I hope I can stay awake long enough for class.', she thought. She looked upset as she thought of her missing lunch. It was one of the few times that Jimmy hadn't bothered her that week and she had wasted it, just because of that gypsy's pie.

As she rejoined the other two, Ella caught sight of this. She opened up her bag and took out an Oreo Chocolate Candy bar which she then offered to her. "Here Kev- I mean Lucy, I know it's not your usual kind of candy, but I think it'll help."

Lucy gladly took the bar and smiled. "Thanks Ella, you're the best friend a girl could ask for!", she said, a bit loudly. She covered her mouth again, hoping no one else had heard her. Luckily, there were only a couple of students left in the hall.

"Don't mention it.", Ella said. She then closed up her bag and turned around. "We better hurry. The next class is starting soon." She grabbed Lucy's arm, momentarily forgetting that the two weren't in their proper bodies. She was about to run off with her when Lucy called out.

"Ella, wait!"

Ella stopped and glanced back at her friend, curious as to why she was told to wait. "What?"

"I can't go to class in Kevin's body. Everyone will get suspicious. You have to him- er, me... uh..." Lucy inhaled and tried to clear her thoughts enough to form a response. "I mean, you have to take **him** in **my** body to class."

Ella let go of her arm and nodded. "Right, sorry. Man, we've really got to get you two sorted out."

Lucy and Kevin both agreed. "Tell me about it."

The oreo themed racer grabbed Kevin's instead and started walking off to class. "See you after school!" She waved goodbye. For that day, Lucy and Ella's schedules were exactly the same, though she didn't share any other class with Kevin on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Ella and Kevin left for Biology class while Lucy headed for Kevin's Spanish class.

As Ella and Kevin were walking, Ella started up a conversation. "So, uh... Kevin. Can I ask you something?"

"Uh... Sure. What is it?", Kevin said nervously.

"Well, what was it like? To switch bodies, I mean."

Kevin thought for a moment. "It's kinda weird. It feels like I'm still me but at the same time, not me. Honestly, it's not that different from my body. Well, except for having to wear this skirt." He gestured towards the candy wrapper skirt he was wearing. "I mean, seriously, don't you girls feel a draft or anything? I feel like I'm exposed. Why not just wear pants?"

Ella stopped and planted her hands on her hips, looking very annoyed at him. "For your information, this is called FASHION!", she said with a raised voice. She looked around and saw that some of her classmates staring at her. She glared back at them, making them suddenly turn around and headed for their classroom while the others pretended not to notice. "Look, let's just get to class."

"Fine. So, anything else you want to ask?", Kevin said.

"Actually, yes. Does it make going to the bathroom and getting dressed difficult, or at least awkward?" As she asked this, Ella started to think about what she had just said. 'Idiot! Why would you ask that?'

Kevin looked away from her and began to feel embarrassed. "Y-Yeah, it is. Especially when I have to remove Lucy's br-" As he was about to speak, he was suddenly met with a powerful punch to the face.

 **POW!**

"OW! What the hell was that for?", he exclaimed as he held his hand to his face.

"You perv! Don't talk about stuff like that in public. What would everyone else think when they hear you talking about that?", Ella replied. While she did deliver the punch, it also caused her hand a good amount of pain doing so. Unlike her dad Herschel, she wasn't really the fighting type.

Kevin let go of his head and felt the pain in his eye. Upon touching it again, he flinched. " **You** were the one asking me about it!" He looked at his, or rather Lucy's, watch and saw his reflection in hit. Apparently, the punch was strong enough to cause an instant black eye. He could even feel it swelling and throbbing. "Would you look at this? Lucy's gonna kill me later when she sees this eye."

Ella turned around to prevent Kevin from seeing her embarrassed face. Not only did she punch both her best friend's face, but also her own boyfriend's to boot. She tried to maintain her surly expression as she turned back around, still resisting to make eye contact.

 _(Ba-dum-crash)_

"Whatever. Just hurry up before the teacher comes." Ella then left for her classroom down the hall.

Kevin tried to get himself together as he tried to keep his eye covered, unless he wants the other students to laugh at him, or worse, Lucy. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this later." He continued down the hall to the Biology class and entered just mere minutes before the professor, a female Chupa Chup named Loraine, came in.

* * *

 **Thanks again for your help, Agent BM. Hope the wait wasn't too long. Pero alam ko na sobrang tagal nga.**

 **Ella and Herschel are owned by Captain Alaska.**

 **Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter.**

 **Salamat!**


End file.
